feed_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:FTB Unleashed Crashing After Entering Server
I have been getting this error report when entering my server for a while now and would like to know how to fix it. ---- Minecraft Crash Report ---- // Uh... Did I do that? Time: 11/21/13 1:46 PM Description: Unexpected error java.lang.NullPointerException at net.minecraft.client.renderer.tileentity.TileEntityRenderer.func_76950_a(SourceFile:90) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.RenderGlobal.func_72713_a(RenderGlobal.java:520) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.EntityRenderer.func_78471_a(EntityRenderer.java:1220) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.EntityRenderer.func_78480_b(EntityRenderer.java:991) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71411_J(Minecraft.java:871) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.run(Minecraft.java:760) at java.lang.Thread.run(Unknown Source) A detailed walkthrough of the error, its code path and all known details is as follows: --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Head -- Stacktrace: at net.minecraft.client.renderer.tileentity.TileEntityRenderer.func_76950_a(SourceFile:90) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.RenderGlobal.func_72713_a(RenderGlobal.java:520) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.EntityRenderer.func_78471_a(EntityRenderer.java:1220) -- Affected level -- Details: Level name: MpServer All players: 1 total; [EntityClientPlayerMPl='MpServer', x=-22.24, y=65.62, z=159.62] Chunk stats: MultiplayerChunkCache: 441 Level seed: 0 Level generator: ID 00 - default, ver 1. Features enabled: false Level generator options: Level spawn location: World: (-184,64,188), Chunk: (at 8,4,12 in -12,11; contains blocks -192,0,176 to -177,255,191), Region: (-1,0; contains chunks -32,0 to -1,31, blocks -512,0,0 to -1,255,511) Level time: 132450135 game time, 133924889 day time Level dimension: 0 Level storage version: 0x00000 - Unknown? Level weather: Rain time: 0 (now: false), thunder time: 0 (now: false) Level game mode: Game mode: survival (ID 0). Hardcore: false. Cheats: false Forced entities: 70 total; [EntityBatl='MpServer', x=-10.68, y=25.23, z=233.35, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=-2.88, y=24.00, z=232.50, EntityBatl='MpServer', x=-9.26, y=25.40, z=222.94, EntityClientPlayerMPl='MpServer', x=-22.24, y=65.62, z=159.62, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-51.44, y=62.44, z=211.56, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-35.44, y=63.00, z=206.47, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-74.47, y=63.00, z=138.44, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-61.31, y=62.54, z=238.25, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-35.56, y=63.00, z=93.56, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=26.50, y=26.00, z=186.06, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=26.28, y=45.00, z=180.47, EntityIteml='MpServer', x=-71.19, y=63.13, z=137.59, EntitySlimel='MpServer', x=34.78, y=66.00, z=216.22, EntityBatl='MpServer', x=38.26, y=54.19, z=223.18, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=32.63, y=51.00, z=212.13, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=44.50, y=51.00, z=220.94, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=40.03, y=54.00, z=221.50, EntityBatl='MpServer', x=35.71, y=47.22, z=182.40, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=42.50, y=50.00, z=183.50, EntityBatl='MpServer', x=46.57, y=39.18, z=185.28, EntityEnderTotTot'/728567, l='MpServer', x=34.48, y=47.00, z=184.33, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=32.91, y=28.00, z=183.47, EntityBatl='MpServer', x=40.75, y=12.10, z=191.25, EntityTFNagaSegmentl='MpServer', x=0.00, y=0.00, z=0.00, EntityTFNagaSegmentl='MpServer', x=0.00, y=0.00, z=0.00, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=43.47, y=31.00, z=162.97, EntityTFNagaSegmentl='MpServer', x=0.00, y=0.00, z=0.00, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=23.88, y=27.00, z=213.31, EntityTFNagaSegmentl='MpServer', x=0.00, y=0.00, z=0.00, EntitySpiderl='MpServer', x=21.84, y=20.00, z=220.25, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=22.75, y=28.02, z=203.84, EntityBlockl='MpServer', x=-33.60, y=60.00, z=121.62, EntityTFNagaSegmentl='MpServer', x=0.00, y=0.00, z=0.00, EntitySlimel='MpServer', x=30.63, y=51.00, z=206.95, EntityTFNagaSegmentl='MpServer', x=0.00, y=0.00, z=0.00, EntityTFNagaSegmentl='MpServer', x=0.00, y=0.00, z=0.00, EntityTFNagaSegmentl='MpServer', x=0.00, y=0.00, z=0.00, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=19.16, y=14.00, z=192.25, EntityTFNagaSegmentl='MpServer', x=0.00, y=0.00, z=0.00, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=14.53, y=24.00, z=222.91, EntityBatl='MpServer', x=6.53, y=37.10, z=217.75, EntityTFNagaSegmentl='MpServer', x=0.00, y=0.00, z=0.00, EntityEnderTotTot'/728550, l='MpServer', x=6.85, y=27.00, z=218.53, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=11.88, y=26.00, z=215.79, EntityTFNagaSegmentl='MpServer', x=0.00, y=0.00, z=0.00, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=7.00, y=33.00, z=199.56, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=6.59, y=27.00, z=221.00, EntityTFNagaSegmentl='MpServer', x=0.00, y=0.00, z=0.00, EntityBlockl='MpServer', x=-33.75, y=61.00, z=121.47, EntityBlockl='MpServer', x=-33.75, y=67.25, z=93.75, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=11.41, y=31.00, z=193.00, EntityMechanicalArml='MpServer', x=-19.00, y=63.00, z=138.00, EntityBlockl='MpServer', x=-61.25, y=67.25, z=121.47, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-88.66, y=67.00, z=110.72, EntityBlockl='MpServer', x=-22.75, y=62.00, z=188.25, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=20.56, y=31.00, z=188.31, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=18.31, y=14.00, z=191.31, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=19.69, y=14.00, z=191.31, EntitySlimel='MpServer', x=45.38, y=63.00, z=226.38, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=50.44, y=12.00, z=195.58, EntityIteml='MpServer', x=-73.84, y=63.13, z=136.16, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=48.28, y=29.00, z=155.78, EntityBatl='MpServer', x=48.47, y=22.10, z=156.63, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=48.50, y=20.00, z=234.22, EntityIteml='MpServer', x=-34.75, y=57.13, z=99.09, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-73.34, y=63.00, z=137.53, BT_EntityBackIteml='MpServer', x=0.00, y=0.00, z=0.00, EntitySlimel='MpServer', x=52.78, y=66.00, z=230.22, EntityBatl='MpServer', x=48.63, y=61.10, z=231.75, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=-86.31, y=19.00, z=205.69] Retry entities: 0 total; [] Stacktrace: at net.minecraft.client.multiplayer.WorldClient.func_72914_a(WorldClient.java:441) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71396_d(Minecraft.java:2414) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.run(Minecraft.java:783) at java.lang.Thread.run(Unknown Source) -- System Details -- Details: Minecraft Version: 1.5.2 Operating System: Windows 7 (amd64) version 6.1 Java Version: 1.7.0_45, Oracle Corporation Java VM Version: Java HotSpot™ 64-Bit Server VM (mixed mode), Oracle Corporation Memory: 190961792 bytes (182 MB) / 761950208 bytes (726 MB) up to 1556938752 bytes (1484 MB) JVM Flags: 7 total; -Xms256M -Xmx1536M -XX:+UseConcMarkSweepGC -XX:+CMSIncrementalMode -XX:+AggressiveOpts -XX:+CMSClassUnloadingEnabled -XX:PermSize=128m AABB Pool Size: 8152 (456512 bytes; 0 MB) allocated, 17 (952 bytes; 0 MB) used Suspicious classes: FML and Forge are installed IntCache: cache: 0, tcache: 0, allocated: 0, tallocated: 0 FML: MCP v7.51 FML v5.2.23.737 Minecraft Forge 7.8.1.737 Feed The Beast Mod Pack 117 mods loaded, 117 mods active mcp{7.51} Coder Pack (minecraft.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available FML{5.2.23.737} Mod Loader (coremods) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available Forge{7.8.1.737} Forge (coremods) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available CodeChickenCore{0.8.7.3} Core (coremods) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available CoFHFramework{1.5.2.5} Framework (coremods) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available InfiniBows{1.0.0 build 10} Bow Fix (coremods) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available NotEnoughItems{1.5.2.28} Enough Items (coremods) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available OmniumCore{Beta-84} Core (coremods) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available PowerCrystalsCore{1.1.6} Core (coremods) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available CoFHCore{1.5.2.5} CoFHCore (CoFHCore-1.5.2.5.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available CoFHWorld{1.5.2.5} CoFHWorld (CoFHCore-1.5.2.5.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available denLib{3.0.14} denLib (denLib-1.5.2-3.0.14.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available CreeperCollateral{2.0.3} CreeperCollateral (CreeperCollateral-1.5.2-2.0.3.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available nucleum_omnium{Beta-84} Omnium (Nucleum-Omnium-Beta-84.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available nucleum_world{Beta-84} World (Nucleum-Omnium-Beta-84.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ThermalExpansion{2.4.6.0} Expansion (ThermalExpansion-2.4.6.0.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available IC2{1.116.364-lf} 2 (industrialcraft-2_1.116.364-lf.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available AdvancedPowerManagement{1.2.68-IC2-1.115} Power Management (AdvancedPowerManagement-1.2.68.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available AdvancedSolarPanel{3.3.7} Solar Panels (AdvancedSolarPanels-3.3.7.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available BuildCraft|Core{3.7.2} BuildCraft (buildcraft-A-3.7.2.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available BuildCraft|Transport{3.7.2} Transport (buildcraft-A-3.7.2.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available BuildCraft|Silicon{3.7.2} Silicon (buildcraft-A-3.7.2.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available BuildCraft|Builders{3.7.2} Builders (buildcraft-A-3.7.2.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available BuildCraft|Energy{3.7.2} Energy (buildcraft-A-3.7.2.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available BuildCraft|Factory{3.7.2} Factory (buildcraft-A-3.7.2.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available MineFactoryReloaded{1.5.1R2.6.4} Reloaded (MineFactoryReloaded-2.6.4-975.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available AppliedEnergistics{rv12.a} Energistics (appeng-rv12-a-mc15x.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available mod_BackTools{1.5.2v1} mod_BackTools (BackTools-1.5.2v1.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available BiblioCraft{1.3.3} BiblioCraft (BiblioCraft-1.3.3.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available Natura{2.1.4} Natura (Natura_1.5.1_2.1.4.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available BiomesOPlenty{0.5.9.2} O' Plenty (Biomes-O-Plenty-0.5.9.2-1.5.2.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available BiblioWoodsBoP{0.1} Biomes O'Plenty Edition (BiblioWoods-BOP-1.0.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available MineFactoryReloaded|CompatForestryPre{1.5.1R2.6.4} Compat: Forestry (2) (MineFactoryReloaded-2.6.4-975.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available Forestry{2.2.8.4} for Minecraft (forestry-A-2.2.8.4.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available BiblioWoodsForestry{0.1} Forestry Edition (BiblioWoods-Forestry-1.0.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available BinnieCore{1.7.0b} Core (binnie-mods-1.7.0b.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ExtraBees{1.7.0b} Bees (binnie-mods-1.7.0b.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ExtraTrees{1.7.0b} Trees (binnie-mods-1.7.0b.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ChargePads{2.7.0} Pads (ChargePads-2.7.0.86.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ChickenChunks{1.3.2.14} ChickenChunks (ChickenChunks 1.3.2.14.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available CompactSolars{4.2.0.52} Solar Arrays (compactsolars-universal-1.5.2-4.2.0.52.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ComputerCraft{1.53} ComputerCraft (ComputerCraft-1.53.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available CCTurtle{1.53} Turtles (ComputerCraft-1.53.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available DamageIndicatorsMod{2.7.0.1} Indicators (DamageIndicators-2.7.0.1.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available EnderStorage{1.4.2.16} EnderStorage (EnderStorage 1.4.2.16.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available factorization{0.8.01} Factorization (Factorization-0.8.01.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available IronChest{5.2.8.446} Chest (ironchest-universal-1.5.2-5.2.8.446.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available mmmPowersuits{0.7.0-534} Modular Powersuits (ModularPowersuits-0.7.0-534.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available Railcraft{7.3.0.0} Railcraft (Railcraft_1.5.2-7.3.0.0.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available TConstruct{1.5.2_1.4.2.1} Construct (TConstruct_1.5.2_1.4.2.1.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available Thaumcraft{3.0.5h1} Thaumcraft (Thaumcraft3.0.5h.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available TwilightForest{1.18.2} Twilight Forest (twilightforest-1.18.2.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available DartCraft{Beta 0.1.18} DartCraft (DartCraft Beta 0.1.18.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available DenPipes-Forestry{1.0.4} DenPipes-Forestry (DenPipes-Forestry-1.5.2-1.0.4.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available DenPipes-Emerald{1.0.2} DenPipes-Emerald (DenPipes-Emerald-1.5.2-1.0.2.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available DenPipes{2.0.7} DenPipes (DenPipes-2.0.7.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available EE3{pre1h (build 16)} Exchange 3 (EquivalentExchange3-pre1h-16.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ExtraUtilities{0.2.4e} Utilities (extrautils - 0.2.4f.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available factorization.misc{0.8.01} Miscellaneous Nonsense (Factorization-0.8.01.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available factorization.dimensionalSlice{0.8.01} Dimensional Slices (Factorization-0.8.01.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available flatsigns{1.3.1} Signs (flatsigns-1.5.2-universal-1.3.2.14.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available CCMultipart{1.0.0.114} Multipart (ForgeMultipart-universal-1.5.2-1.0.0.114.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available CCMicroblock{1.0.0.114} Microblocks (ForgeMultipart-universal-1.5.2-1.0.0.114.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available McMultipart{1.0.0.114} Multipart Plugin (ForgeMultipart-universal-1.5.2-1.0.0.114.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available GateCopy{3.0.2} GateCopy (GateCopy-3.0.2.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available GraviSuite{1.9.3} Suite (GraviSuite-1.9.3.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available iChunUtil{1.0.1} iChunUtil (iChunUtil-1.0.1.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available GraviGun{1.5.1} GraviGun (GravityGun-1.5.1.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available IC2NuclearControl{1.5.1c} Control (IC2NuclearControl-1.5.1c.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available inventorytweaks{1.54b} Tweaks (InventoryTweaks-1.54b.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available LogisticsPipes|Main{0.7.3.ftb.631} Pipes (LogisticsPipes-MC1.5.2-0.7.3.ftb.631.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available MagicBees{2.1.1} Bees (magicbees-2.1.1.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available MFFS{3.1.0} Force Field System (MFFS_Cal_v3.1.0.175.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available MineFactoryReloaded|CompatAppliedEnergistics{1.5.1R2.6.4} Compat: Applied Energistics (MineFactoryReloaded-2.6.4-975.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available MineFactoryReloaded|CompatAtum{1.5.1R2.6.4} Compat: Atum (MineFactoryReloaded-2.6.4-975.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available MineFactoryReloaded|CompatBackTools{1.5.1R2.6.4} Compat: BackTools (MineFactoryReloaded-2.6.4-975.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available MineFactoryReloaded|CompatBiomesOPlenty{1.5.1R2.6.4} Compat: Biomes O' Plenty (MineFactoryReloaded-2.6.4-975.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available MineFactoryReloaded|CompatChococraft{1.5.1R2.6.4} Compat: Chococraft (MineFactoryReloaded-2.6.4-975.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available MineFactoryReloaded|CompatExtraBiomes{1.5.1R2.6.4} Compat: ExtraBiomes (MineFactoryReloaded-2.6.4-975.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available MineFactoryReloaded|CompatForestry{1.5.1R2.6.4} Compat: Forestry (MineFactoryReloaded-2.6.4-975.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available MineFactoryReloaded|CompatIC2{1.5.1R2.6.4} Compat: IC2 (MineFactoryReloaded-2.6.4-975.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available MineFactoryReloaded|CompatMagicalCrops{1.5.1R2.6.4} Compat: Magical Crops (MineFactoryReloaded-2.6.4-975.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available Mystcraft{0.10.5.00} Mystcraft (mystcraft-uni-1.5.2-0.10.5.00.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available MineFactoryReloaded|CompatMystcraft{1.5.1R2.6.4} Compat: Mystcraft (MineFactoryReloaded-2.6.4-975.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available MineFactoryReloaded|CompatPams{1.5.1R2.6.4} Compat: Pam's Mods (MineFactoryReloaded-2.6.4-975.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available MineFactoryReloaded|CompatRP2{1.5.1R2.6.4} Compat: RP2 (MineFactoryReloaded-2.6.4-975.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available SoulShards{1.0.16} Shards (SoulShards-1.0.36-universal-srg.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available MineFactoryReloaded|CompatSoulShards{1.5.1R2.6.4} Compat: SoulShards (MineFactoryReloaded-2.6.4-975.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available MineFactoryReloaded|CompatSufficientBiomes{1.5.1R2.6.4} Compat: Sufficient Biomes (MineFactoryReloaded-2.6.4-975.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available MFReloaded|CompatThaumcraft{1.5.1R2.6.4} Compat: Thaumcraft (MineFactoryReloaded-2.6.4-975.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available MineFactoryReloaded|CompatThermalExpansion{1.5.1R2.6.4} Compat: Thermal Expansion (MineFactoryReloaded-2.6.4-975.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available MineFactoryReloaded|CompatTwilightForest{1.5.1R2.6.4} Compat: TwilightForest (MineFactoryReloaded-2.6.4-975.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available MineFactoryReloaded|CompatVanilla{1.5.1R2.6.4} Compat: Vanilla (MineFactoryReloaded-2.6.4-975.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available MineFactoryReloaded|CompatXyCraft{1.5.1R2.6.4} Compat: XyCraft (MineFactoryReloaded-2.6.4-975.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available MiscPeripherals{3.3} MiscPeripherals (miscperipherals-3.3e.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ModularForceFieldSystem{2.3.0.1.28} ForceField System V2 (ModularForceFieldSystem-2.3.0.1.28.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available PowersuitAddons{0.2.3-165} Modular Powersuits Addon (MPSA-0.2.3-165_MPS-531+.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available Natura|CompatMineFactoryReloaded{0.1} compat: MFR (Natura_1.5.1_2.1.4.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available NEIAddons{1.8.1.r27} Addons (neiaddons-1.5.2-1.8.1.r27.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available NEIAddons|AE{1.8.1.r27} Addons: Applied Energistics (neiaddons-1.5.2-1.8.1.r27.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available NEIAddons|CraftingTables{1.8.1.r27} Addons: Crafting Tables (neiaddons-1.5.2-1.8.1.r27.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available NEIAddons|ExtraBees{1.8.1.r27} Addons: Extra Bees (neiaddons-1.5.2-1.8.1.r27.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available NEIAddons|Forestry{1.8.1.r27} Addons: Forestry (neiaddons-1.5.2-1.8.1.r27.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available NEIAddons|MiscPeripherals{1.8.1.r27} Addons: Misc Peripherals (neiaddons-1.5.2-1.8.1.r27.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available NEIPlugins{1.0.9.3} Plugins (NEIPlugins-1.0.9.3.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ObsidiPlates{1.5.0} Pressure Plates (obsidiplates-1.5.2-universal-1.5.0.13.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available OpenPeripheral{0.1.9} OpenPeripheral (OpenPeripheral-0.1.9.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available PluginsforForestry{3.0.17} PluginsforForestry (PluginsforForestry-1.5.2-3.0.17.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available PortalGun{1.5.2} PortalGun (PortalGun1.5.2.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available StevesCarts{2.0.0.a122} Carts (StevesCarts2.0.0.a122.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available TConstruct|CompatMineFactoryReloaded{0.1} Compat: MFR (TConstruct_1.5.2_1.4.2.1.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ThaumicTinkerer{1.0.8} Tinkerer (Thaumic Tinkerer 1.0.8.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available mod_ZanMinimap{0.9.4} mod_ZanMinimap (VoxelMap_1.5.2.u88.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available WR-CBE|Core{1.4} Core (WR-CBE Core 1.4.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available WR-CBE|Addons{1.4} Addons (WR-CBE Addons 1.4.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available WR-CBE|Logic{1.4.0.2} Logic (WR-CBE Logic 1.4.0.2.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available OmniTools{3.1.6.0} OmniTools (OmniTools-3.1.6.0.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available LWJGL: 2.4.2 OpenGL: Intel® HD Graphics 4000 GL version 4.0.0 - Build 9.17.10.2817, Intel Is Modded: Definitely; Client brand changed to 'fml,forge' Type: Client (map_client.txt) Texture Pack: Default Profiler Position: N/A (disabled) Vec3 Pool Size: 206 (11536 bytes; 0 MB) allocated, 206 (11536 bytes; 0 MB) used Do you use Optifine? Try disabling it. 22:35, November 25, 2013 (UTC)